The Killer was Smiling
by Sugar Goose
Summary: The killer loves pretty things. His victims are like art to him...simply beautiful. And Yugi is on the list of beautiful people. Chapter 3 up!
1. Despise Darkness

Hello readers!  This is my first time writing a _'Yugioh' story, including writing a rated 'R' and horror story.  Well, I hope you enjoy this._

**Author's note:  This story contains swears, gory stuff, and sick things.  There is also some shounen-ai/yaoi (which means boy/boy love).  If you find this wrong or feel uncomfortable about shounen-ai/yaoi, please do not read this story.  (People who feel a bit uncomfortable about this…don't worry, there won't be much shounen-ai/yaoi)  **

Disclaimer: I do not own _'Yugioh' characters, but I own the killer...or maybe not.  Eh, the killer doesn't matter...if you want to use this _'killer'_ in your story...go ahead, I'm not stopping you.  Well, on with the story._

                                                The Killer was Smiling

***--*****YUGI'S POV*****--***

            I hate the dark.  I hate it so much.  I would usually hide under the covers when it's time for bed.  I would leave the hallway lights on.  Sometimes I wish I had a night-light in my room.  But big boys don't have night-lights.  They don't need them.  Not when they're 15 years old.

            I walked swiftly to get home.  I really want to get home.  It's almost 10 o'clock...at night.  I hate it.  I really hate the dark.  I wouldn't have become so paranoid if I had left right after school.  But I was too nice.  Jounouchi invited me to hang out with him and Honda at the arcade.  The arcade closes midnight on Fridays.  I lost track of time.  I should have said no.  I need to learn how to say no, and stop saying yes.

            The wind blew against my neck as I saunter downstairs to take the train.  I rather take the train than walk home.  It seems faster by train.  And it feels a bit more comfortable.  More comfortable than walking home.  Walking pass an alleyway.  It's scary. 

            It's so empty here.  I mean, I know there are not many people at the train station during nighttime, but usually there are a couple of people wandering around.  Except it's different this time.  It's only me...and a bum sleeping on the bench.  Drool ran down his unshaved, prickly long beard as he snored.  How can someone just sleep out in public and not give a care in the world that something could happen to them?  It amazes me.

            "He might get you."

            I turned around to see who was talking.  The bum was awake.  I gave him a questioning look.  What is he talking about?

            "Be careful," he said to me, "he might get you.  You're like a piece of art to him.  Simply beautiful."

            I turned around, trying to ignore him, but then those four words were haunting me.  _'He might get you.'  _

            "Who's-" I cut myself off once I turned around and found the guy missing.  Now why did he have to say that and then leave?  Now I'm going to get all jumpy.

            I heard a loud screech on the rail tracks.  Good.  The train is coming.  It felt like I was waiting for and hour.  Today felt slow.  I glimpsed to my left and saw two legs dangling out of the trashcan.  Wait a minute.  TWO LEGS!?!  I'm going to ignore it.  I'm going to pretend nothing was there.  I'm...I'm just hallucinating.  My mind is playing tricks on me.  Boy was I wrong.  The legs were actually there.  I slowly walked towards the trashcan.  I don't know why.  It's like something is controlling my body.  As I looked inside the trashcan my eyes widen and a small squeak escaped out of my mouth.  I thought about calling...but I realized that the train station's payphone are screwed up.  They need to fix the payphone.  It's been 2 weeks since it had been last fixed.  And I should start telling grandpa to buy me a cell phone on my up coming birthday.

            The train pulled up and the doors opened.  I stumbled inside...and it felt like I was going to faint.  

            _'I must get home.  I must get home.' _I thought repeatedly.  I don't feel so good.  My stomach feels weird.  I hate that feeling.

            I sat across a woman who was about in her early 20's.  She looked up and smiled at me with her rosy lips.  She moved her strawberry blonde bangs away from her eyes and winked at me.  She looks familiar…like I've seen her before.  The women stood up as the second stop came up.  She swung her purse onto her shoulder and strolled off the train as I gave her one last glance.  Now I know I definitely seen her a few minutes ago…but the only girl I've seen that looks like her was the dead…no…no, that can't be.  I should stop thinking.  It's messing me up.

                                                                  ***

            10 minutes passed and the train came to my stop.  Finally.  Now I have to walk a couple of blocks to get home.  Every time I walk pass an alleyway, I speed up my pace, my heart pounds fast…and my breathing increase.  It's so dark in alleyways.  You'll never know what will pop out.    

            I finally made it to the doorsteps.  I pulled the keys out of my pants pocket and unlocked the door.  While I stepped inside the house (well, actually the game shop) and closed the door behind me, I dropped my backpack on the floor.  Grandpa was pacing back and forth and Yami was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.  Yami glanced up from the floor.  Grandpa walked towards me.

            "Yugi, where have you been?" Grandpa asked, "It's almost 11:00."

            Whoa...11:00.  So the train did come late.  Freaky.

            "Grandpa..." I muttered.  I couldn't say anything.  My throat burns.  I can't say anything else.  All of a sudden, my eyes became blurry and I feel something wet on my cheeks.  I still have that weird feeling in my stomach.  Oh god, will it go away?  Make it go away.  Just make it go away.

            Yami walked up to me and had a worried look on his face.  His beautiful face…

            "What's the matter aibou?" Yami questioned, "Why are you crying?" 

            That did it.  That hurts.  My stomach really hurts.  I broke down crying.  Crying like a baby.  I did not want to cry.  Crying makes me look like a child.  I hate crying.

            Yami gave me a hug and wiped my tears away.  Kissed my tears away.  It calmed me down a bit.  How does he do that?  How does he manage to do this to me?  To keep me calm and feel safe?  I'll never know.

            Yami sat down on a chair and usher me to sit on his lap.  And I did.  I feel safe being with him.  Being near him.  That's a good thing, right?

            "D-dead body in-in-in trashcan.  There was a dead body in the trashcan." I stuttered.

            "What?" my grandpa asked, bewildered.  He stared at me like I grew an extra head.  I repeated slowly.

            "There was a dead body in the trashcan…at the train station." I added, "The body was chopped up.  She was chopped up."

            I didn't want to continue.  I didn't want to get into details.  And I definitely did not want to remember what I saw, but the image would not erase from my head.

            I slid off of Yami's lap, ran upstairs to get to the bathroom.  I slam the door behind me and quickly flip the toilet seat up.  I threw up.  I brushed my teeth after that.  I hate having that weird after taste in my mouth when I throw up.  It's nasty.

            I walked out of the bathroom and went into my room.  I changed into my nightclothes and crawled into bed, then pulled the covers over my head.  I heard footsteps coming towards my door.  It was Yami.  He walked in and sat at the edge of my bed as I pulled the covers off over my head.

            "Aibou, what…" he paused for a moment. "You don't want to remember this."

            Oh, so he read my mind.  I smiled slightly at Yami.

            "Yeah, I don't want to remember it.  Can we talk about it another time?"

            Yami crawled beside me and lay on his side facing towards me.  He tapped me on the nose and gave me a small smile.

            "Okay, your wish is my command."

            I giggled a little at that phrase.  Yami sure knows how to cheer me up.

            I yawned a little, curled up against Yami and let sleep take over.

***--***--***--***--***

            _Okay people.  That's the end of chapter one.  This took me about two weeks to go over and edit things…it wouldn't have taken me two weeks if I didn't have so many work to do._

_I'm not a perfect writer and there's probably a lot more spelling and grammar that needs to be checked.  But, I'm not going to check for spellings and grammars because I want to hurry up with this story.  So…just relaxed and enjoy my first, I repeat, FIRST 'Yugioh' story.  I'm so proud of myself.  Oh, and about the gory stuff…it's coming.  You'll just have to wait a few more chapters.  I'm taking this story slow.  I don't want to rush through each chapter._

_Umm…there might be some Out of Character-ness…it's hard for me to notice it…so, don't hurt me!  And the following chapters will hopefully be better than the first chapter…_

_            Now, you see that button down there.  Okay, I want you to review.  I love getting reviews because they make me feel confident and it urges me to do more chapters.  So please review.  Pretty please, with sugar on top?_


	2. My I's the Q's

Hello readers!  Now it is time for chapter two…finally… 

Author's note:  This story contains swears, gory stuff, and sick things.  There is also some shounen-ai/yaoi (which means boy/boy love).  If you find this wrong or feel uncomfortable about shounen-ai/yaoi, please do not read this story.  (People who feel a bit uncomfortable about this…don't worry, there won't be much shounen-ai/yaoi)  

Disclaimer: I do not own _'Yugioh' _characters, but I own the killer...or maybe not.  Eh, the killer doesn't matter...if you want to use this _'killer'_ in your story...go ahead, I'm not stopping you.  Well, on with the story.

                                                The Killer was Smiling

***--*****YUGI'S POV*****--***

            "Aibou, wake up."

            I felt something poke incessantly at my ribs.  I gave out an annoyed grunt and opened my eyes.  That was a bad idea.

            "Ahh!  The sun!" I hissed as I pulled the covers back over my head.  I heard a deep, but soft chuckle coming from Yami.  

            "Come on aibou.  It's almost noon.  What are you, a vampire?" he asked.

            "Yes, I am."  I slid off the bed and trudged into to the bathroom to wash up.  I trudged back into my room and went back into bed, pulling the covers over my head to block the sun from blinding me.  Yami looked down at me and signed at my antics.

            In a quick motion, I was swung onto Yami's shoulder.  I gave out a squeal and wiggled a bit.  "Yami!"

            He carried me downstairs, into the living room, and plopped me on the couch.  I tried to give him my _'angry' look, but to him, it only made me look cuter._

            "So, what do you want to eat Yugi?" Yami asked.  I put my hand under my chin, looked at the ceiling and pretended I was thinking really hard.

            I answered him back. "I want bacon, pancakes, scramble eggs, oat-"

            "Umm…Yugi, the only thing I could make is toast…"

            "Oh, well then I'll just have cereal, knowing that you burn things." I giggled, than walked into the kitchen, leaving Yami standing in the living room glaring after me.

            "I don't burn things.  And you like my toast!" Yami yelled and followed me into the kitchen.  Grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on his coffee and reading the newspaper, like he usually does.  I glimpsed at the newspaper Grandpa was reading and saw a picture of a girl.  The same girl I saw whose body was in the trashcan.

            "Yugi, I called the police about this previous event, and told them what you saw…they want to question you about this."

            "Yes, I understand."

            "Okay, they want to see you around 1:30.  I'll drop you off when it's time." Grandpa walked back upstairs and into his room.

            "Sooooo…what do you want to do, Yami?" I asked as I turned around looking up at him.  Yami looked down at me and shrugged.

            "It's up to you Yugi."  This is what I love about Yami.  He'll ask me what I want to do, where to go or give me things I desire.  But I don't need anything.  I have what I want and need.  I have Yami.

            "…I don't know." I grumbled.  My stomach made a loud rumble noise.  I began to blush as Yami sniggered. "Shut uuuuuup!" I moaned as I grabbed the cereal box from the cupboard.  I poured some cereal into my hand and threw it at him.  Yami gave me this 'what are you on?' look.  I grabbed the milk from the refrigerator; poured it in a cup I took out from the cupboard, and splashed it on his shirt. 

            "AIBOU!" Yami yelled as I laughed insanely.  Yami pouted, then walked towards the cupboard and grabbed the jam.  My eyes widen, than narrowed as Yami 'evilly' smirked at me.

            "What are you going to do with that?" I asked as I slowly stepped back, then all of a sudden, I started running.  I dodged from Yami and crawled under the table, but Yami grabbed me by the leg and dragged me.  "YAAAAAAAMI!  NOOOOOOOOO!"

            Yami pinned me down by my wrists with one of his hands, and dipped his free hand into the jar, scooping the jam out.

            "Yami, how can you do this? I'm your sweet hikari." I said, giving him my big innocent puppy eyes.  Yami smiled; bent down and placed a small kiss on my nose, and then his _'evil'_ smirk appeared back on his face.  He smeared the jam all over my face as I tried squirming away.  

            Yami lets go of my wrist as I sat up and glared at him.  He smiles at me.  That glare of mine never seems to work.  Yami and I stared at each other for a moment, than before you know it, I ran towards the refrigerator while Yami ran towards the cupboard.  Yep, we had a food fight.  What fun.

            I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge, opened it and dumped it in my hands, and flung it, which happened to hit his legs.  I quietly laughed to myself after I heard Yami silently mutter about his poor leather pants…his poor, poor sexy leather pants…

            Instead of laughing quietly I began to laugh uncontrollably…until I felt something cold going down my back.  I jumped around and shrilled as something wet rolled down my back.  After I hopped around a bit, an ice dropped out from my nightshirt.  You know…that ice would not have been there if I wasn't laughing hysterically.  If I wasn't laughing, I would have saw Yami sneak up by me and go into the freezer…how can I not know that since I was near the fridge?  Yami is good…_too good.  _

            This food fight has been going on for 10 minutes even though it seems like it's been an hour.  I lazily lay down on the ground slightly panting.  Yami was looking down at me smirking.  I know what that smirk means.  It's the _'I am the champion and I'll rub it in your face' smirk._

            "We should clean this mess up before Grandpa comes down." I said as I stood up.

            "Well, speak of the devil." Yami silently said to me.  Grandpa was near the kitchen door looking at us, and then grinned.

            "I've always known I was living with a bunch of clowns."   Grandpa walked towards me and poked his index finger on my face. "So, what is it like to have jam on your face?"

            "It's icky." I really couldn't think of another word for it.  It was sticky and unpleasant.  Yuck!

            Grandpa walked out of the kitchen and was heading out the door.

            "I'm going grocery shopping.  I'll be back in a few." Grandpa yelled from the doorway.  I looked at Yami, shrugged, and commence to clean the kitchen.

                                                                  ***

            We cleaned up the mess for about 15 minutes, and then we both were complaining about who was going to take the upstairs bathroom, while the other takes the downstairs bathroom.  Unsurprisingly, I won.  Thanks to my infamous eyes.  It works ever time.

            I love the downstairs bathroom.  It much bigger and it's…well…stunning.  I love the cream colored walls, the huge bathtub with a cream color bathtub curtain; the comfy, fluffy carpets that's on the white marbled floor.  I enjoy looking at the towels that's hung against the wall.  The pattern catches my attention.  Maroon, cream, maroon…love that color combination.

            I turned on the shower, stripped out of my clothes and went into the tub.  Showers are so very soothing.  It calms me down, even through the worst situations.  I closed my eyes as water was splashed upon my face, washing the sticky jam off.  Now my face feels weird after it has been rinsed off.  It feels lighter…but hard and a little icky.  

            As I began to open my eyes, instead of seeing clear liquid, it was red.  It felt heavy.  Dark red liquid was all over my body.  I closed my eyes and reopened them, seeing crystal clear water.  I looked around confused and proceed on washing up.  I stepped out of the tub, grabbed a towel to dry myself and wrapped the towel around my waist.

            I began to feel light headed and my vision wasn't clear.  I closed my eyes and slowly opened them.  Red liquid was running down the wall.  The bathtub was full of red fluid.  I looked carefully in the tub.  It had a weird scent.  The bathroom smelt like something died in here.  I slowly dipped my hand inside the tub, and pulled out. My mind came to a conclusion that it was blood. What's going on?  Why is there blood in here?  I turned around and looked at the sink mirror.  The word _'BEAUTIFUL' was written in blood.  I shut my eyes, shook my head and opened my eyes back up.  The bathroom was back to normal.  I was breathing hard.  My heart was pounding fast._

            _'Illusions, illusions, illusion.' I reiterated in my head.  It's just an illusion.  I loathe delusions.  I despise it._

            I opened the bathroom door and walked upstairs into my room.  I grabbed my boxers from the drawers to put on.  I leisurely walked towards the closet door, opened it and grabbed some clothes out.  I put on my dark blue, baggy jeans, and my over-sized sky blue t-shirt.  I walked towards my dresser and grabbed the gel for my hair.  Hey, I can't have my hair all crummy looking now, can I?  I applied the gel on my hair, and combed it to fix my hair back to normal.  

            I looked in the mirror and hugged myself.  I have to admit though; I look so incredibly adorable when I hug myself.  It feels nice.  Try it sometimes, it really does feel nice and comforting.  

            "Umm…A LITTLE HELP HERE!" It was Grandpa.  I signed and ran out of my room, headed downstairs and into the kitchen.  I looked at my grandpa and tried to resist the urge to laugh.  He was lying down on the ground exhausted.  I grabbed the grocery bags from the floor and placed them on the counter.  Yami came into the kitchen and stared at my grandpa.  His lips were twitching, but I could tell he could not hold it in.  My yami began to laugh.

            "Ya' know Grandpa, you're not young anymore," I giggled, "and stop trying to carry all the bags when you know you can't."

            Yami reached for my grandpa's hand and pulled him up.  I took all the things out of the grocery bags and put them away.  I vaguely grabbed the last item that was in the bag and put it in the refrigerator. Wait a minute…Grandpa bought strawberries?  I went back to open the refrigerator and grabbed the container of strawberries and rinsed them off.  I turned around and saw Grandpa hold up a bag of Hershey's.  He took off the wrappers, put the Hershey's in a bowl and placed the bowl in the microwave.  I grabbed the container of strawberries and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

            I looked down and saw my playstation 2 on the ground by the T.V.  I shrugged and decided to play Rockman X5.  I like playing Rockman X5, especially when it's rainy and dark outside.  It's relaxing.

            Now, I selected my character and as always, I picked Zero.  Zero is so cool.  I love the way that his blonde hair sways behind him when he runs.  And I definitely love his weapon.  The saber.  It's so eye-catching.  Zero is way better than X, in my opinion.  …I wish I had Zero's weapon.

            Yami gaited into the living room holding a bowl of hot, melted chocolate and sat down next to me on the floor.  I paused the game, grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the melted chocolate.  Grandpa quickly passed by and yelled, "CHOCOLATE BABY!" I raised my eyebrows, looking confused.  Than I replaced my confused face with an _'I'm going to soooo get you and eat your head off' look.  I turned back to Yami and he raised one of his eyebrows at me, also having the confused face.  I avoided his eyes for a minute, looked back and saw that his confused face was replaced by an __'I'm soooo going to tease you and you can't stop me' look._

            I plopped the chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth and proceed on playing the game, trying to not look at Yami.

            "Chocolate baby." Yami laughed quietly as he poked me on my cheek. 

            "I am not a chocolate baby." I scowled as I paused the game again, and dipped another strawberry in the chocolate, but this time getting chocolate all over my fingers.  I ate the strawberry and glared at Yami.

            "But you're my chocolate baby." Yami whispered, as he took my hand and gently licked my chocolate covered fingers.  I _'accidentally' let out a soft moan while Yami sucked on my index finger.  My cheeks feel hot.  Blood was boiling in my body and I felt lightheaded.  I was blushing.  Stupid me.  Stupid blush.  Why most I blush?  I hate blushing.  Blushing is a sign of weakness.  _

            Now that Yami finished cleaning my fingers, I covered my flushed face with my hands.  Oh how I **_really _hate blushing.**

                                                                  ***

            I drop the controller on the ground and signed; so frustrated with '_Mr. Baldy' that my grandpa had to beat it for me.  Grandpa stood up, and did a little dance chanting 'I still got it.'  How did he beat Sigma is beyond me.  My grandpa is full of surprises._

            Grandpa looked at his watch. "Alright Yugi, it's time to go."  I frowned a bit, then nodded my head and stood up from the floor.  Yami and I walked out of the house, leaving Grandpa behind to_ close and lock the door.  We got into the car and drove away._

            I lazily gazed out of the car window watching cars pass by.  Trees, houses, people, cars, trucks, blah, blah, blah.  These are the kind of things that runs in my head every time I'm in a car.  It's a habit that won't go away.  

            I finally realized that the car isn't moving.  We got out of the car and entered the police station.  My grandpa told us he'll be back and was going to talk to some guy at the desk.  I waited and looked around with Yami.  

I've never seen so many policemen before.  So far I counted…seven…no, wait; make that twelve policemen eating doughnuts.  Two policemen were bringing in an undomesticated suspect or criminal I'm guessing, seeing that the person is not cooperating willingly.  About three policemen were gathered around a skinny policeman who was reading a book out loud.  But what the skinny police was saying was so made up, because I could see that he hid a porn magazine in front of the book.  This reminds me of Honda.  He does this in math class…that pervert.  

            A large man with brown curly hair and blue eyes walked up to me.  I cower away and looked up at him.  I had to look all the way up.  He was big…and tall.  He could squish me if he wanted to. 

            "Hello Yugi, I'm Officer Nelly Saki," he asked shaking my hand, "would you please come along with me?"

            "Uh, sure." I answered.

            I looked back at Yami, and then looked back at the large man.  I followed him.  Once we got inside the office he started asking me lots of questions.  He asked me was anyone else at the train station.  I told him there was a hobo…I told the officer what the hobo said to me.  I'm beautiful…simply beautiful.  I cringe every time I hear the hobo's word entering in my head, repeating that word over and over again.  Beautiful. 

            Once Nelly finished talking to me, the both of us left the office.  I ran towards Yami and hugged his waist while Nelly talked to my grandpa.  I'm glad that I'm out of the small office having to answer questions.  It made me uneasy, edgy, uncomfortable, agitated, frantic, tense…whatever you want to call it, I did not like it.  My stomach was feeling weird the whole time while I was being questioned.  I wanted to just jump up and run out of the office.

            After my grandpa finished talking, we walked out of the police station and got inside the car.  I was happy.  Very happy.  I'm so glad I got it over with.  

            Grandpa dropped us off at a burger restaurant since we only ate strawberries…with melted chocolate.  Yami and I walked inside the restaurant.  Yami went up to the counter to order our stuff while I pick a table for us.  As I sat down, I began to noiselessly hum a song.  Soon I started to stare of into space thinking about what had happened yesterday.  That stupid event keeps repeating over and over again in my head.  It won't go away.  Why won't it go away?  I'm sick of seeing it.  So sick of it.  

            "Hey Yugi!" I jumped as someone said my name.  I turned around and was met with big blue eyes staring at me.  Anzu Mazaki.  She sat next to me, holding her milkshake and smiled.  "How are you today?"

            "I-err, I'm good."  I lied, putting on my fake smile.  She looked at me for a minute, and then shrugged.

            "Hey, have you seen the news or read the newspaper?" Anzu asked, "They found a dead body at the train station yesterday.  Isn't that sad?"

            I meekly nodded my head while my eyes were focused on the table.  

            "Well, I'm just glad it wasn't me," Anzu said nonchalantly, "see ya' later Yugi."  She stood up and walked out of the restaurant.  How can she say something like?  Why does she seem like she's…sort of careless about it?  I'll never understand that girl.  Never will.

            Once Yami came back to the table, we began to eat our fries and burgers while we chatted.  We talked about many things and kept the dead body of topic, which made me happy.  I was very happy…then I was laughable.  I was laughing because Yami told me something about Bakura…something you would never expected Bakura to do.  I have to talk to Ryou.  This is funny.  Very funny.

            After we finished eating, we decided to walk around.  It's better to walk around than not do anything at all, right? So…we walked around and around and act silly.  Yep, we were totally bored.  Jeez, and it's only Saturday.  We should go see Jou.  Maybe he has an idea on what we should do.

***--***** The killer's POV*****--***

            Perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Oh yes, wonderful, magnificent, fabulous, excellent, fantastic.  I'm so ecstatic.  Happy, happy, joy, joy!!  There's this club called _'Luscious Exotica' which is going to be packed tonight.  Do you know what that means?  There's going to be beautiful people.  Lot's of beautiful people._

            I can't wait to see them all.  I want to slowly cut them and watch them scream in pain.  I love it when they scream…it turns me on.  Their screams…their voices…it's so lovely.  Very lovely.  Music to my ears.  

            I want to stripped their clothes off and watch them. Watch their beautiful nude bodies that are covered up in blood.  Sweet, sweet red blood.  I want to cut their hearts out.  Yes, that's what I'll do.  Cut their hearts out.  I'll tie them up and watch them struggle, trying to get away, looking at me with their pleading eyes…and watch them cry.  They shouldn't cry.  Beautiful people shouldn't cry at all because crying will not get them anywhere.  It sure as hell will not.  That's what that strawberry blonde-haired girl thought.

            She was crying, begging, screaming for help.  But who's here to help her?  No one.  No one will help her.  Poor little girl…poor, poor little girl.  If she wasn't beautiful, she could have enjoyed her life.  But it's too late for her.  She's gone.  She's a work of art.

            I need to go now.  I need get some fresh air…take a walk and think of how I want my masterpiece to turn out.  Yes, I am going to have a lot of fun.  Indeed I will have a fucking good time.

            Oh yes, it is time to party…

***--***--***--***--***

            _Oh…my…gawd.  This took me a long time.  I had this huge writer's block.  Yep, I was…pretty pissed.  I wanted to get to the gory and action part in this chapter…but it won't work out…it would seem rushed.  And I don't want to rush a story.  So not only you guys are suffering…I'm suffering too.  I want to get to the gory part!!  Oh, and my friend, Michael, helped me with this chapter.  He gave me the name of the club and told me to write the killer's pov to end this chapter, which **really** helped.  Umm…so…there is not action in this chapter, sorry people, I'll try harder._

_            Thank you for the people that reviewed my story…I was getting nervous because I thought my story wasn't going to be good and I have bad grammar…_

_            So thank you **tigerofthewind, Zatken, Ryasha, Yamis Girlfriend, Towairaito Zoon, Silent Sniper, skittyskittles, KaTyA, mistykasumi, Isis, Fallen Dragon, InsaneFuzieBunny and me!  You people are awesome!**_

_            Yamis Girlfriend: Yami and Yugi together?  Muwahahahaha!  Never!! (joking)  Yes…they are…and you want more yaoi?  Anything for a reviewer.  ^________^_

_            Towairaito Zoon: Wow…my first gift from a reviewer, I feel so loved.  Thank you!  *hugs Yugi plushie*  _

_            skittyskittles: Hmm…Stephen King…you know…I'm not sure…when I think about it…it  does remind me of Stephen King doing something like this…now look what you did.  You got me thinking!  I like you…  ^________^_

_            KaTyA: Don't worry; I won't kill Yugi…yet!  Muwahahahahaha!_

_            me!: I will try to update as quickly as I can.  I don't want my readers to wait forever for me to update._

_            Okay…hopefully, chapter three will at least have action…I mean, the killer is going to the party…err…okay; you people know where this is headed, right?  Anyways, please review!_

            


	3. Afraid I am

All right, here's chapter three! 

Author's note:  This story contains swears, gory stuff, and sick things.  There is also some shounen-ai/yaoi (which means boy/boy love).  If you find this wrong or feel uncomfortable about shounen-ai/yaoi, please do not read this story.  (People who feel a bit uncomfortable about this…don't worry, there won't be much shounen-ai/yaoi)  

Disclaimer: I do not own _'Yugioh' _characters, but I own the killer...or maybe not.  Eh, the killer doesn't matter...if you want to use this _'killer' in your story...go ahead, I'm not stopping you.  Well, on with the story._

                                                The Killer was Smiling

***--*****The killer's POV*****--***

I'm at the bar now, and I'm buying drinks  
And I got this feeling, and it's all over me  
I wanna dance with you, and lick your face  
Take me on the dance floor to feel some ecstasy  

            I love this song.  It's sexy.  Very sexy.

            I've hit the jackpot.  Yes…there are many, many people out here tonight.  Many beautiful people.  Look at them.  Dress in tight clothing…leather, halter-tops and fishnet stockings.  Makeup covering their faces and glitter covering their body.  What a beautiful sight.

            I felt a tap on my shoulder.  I turned around and came face with a girl.  Red streaks running down her blonde hair.  She glanced her green eyes to the floor for a second, batted her long eyelashes and licked her lips nervously.  

            "Um, hey…you wanna dance?" I looked at her and a smile slowly appeared on my face.  

            "…Sure."  Her eyes shimmered and her smile widen.  Perfect.  Absolutely perfect.  I took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor.  As a different music began to play, she turns her back towards me, my hands are loosely placed on her waist and she sways her hip.  Three words.  Bump and grind.  Bump and grind, baby.  [a/n: I can't do dancing scenes…*sobs*]

            "So tell me," I whispered into her ears, "what's your name?"

            She giggled and flicked her hair.  "I'm Brittney."  

            "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." I said after I kissed her hand.  She's blushing now.  Awww…isn't that sweet.  She's so precious.

            We settled down for a drink and we began to talk to each other for a while...until the girl's words began to slur.  How she got drunk so quickly is beyond me.  She only had two Red Stripes, Bacardi Silver and a Smirnoff.  It's not even strong.  Weak girl…

            The girl, Brittney, grabbed my gloved hands and dragged me out of the club.  I took her into my car and asked her where she lives.  It may have taken five minutes to understand her, but I did it.  I drove her home.  It's sad to see this pretty girl drive on her own and end up in a car accident.  It's very sad.

            Once I came to her stop, I helped her out of the car and led her towards her door.  I turned around to leave, but she grabbed one of my arms and pouted at me.

            "No, no.  Come inside." She demanded.  I felt excited all over…but I tried to hide it.  I did not want to create my _artwork_.  Not when Brittney is drunk.  It's not fun when my '_art'_ are drunk, unconscious or aggressive.  I tried to walk away, but she keeps pulling me into her house.  I signed in defeat and went in following behind her.

    ***--*****Yugi's POV***--*****

            I yawned and looked at the clock.  It's only 9:50 and I'm already sleepy.  I usually fall asleep around 2:00 o'clock in the morning.  The reason why I sleep at that time is that I have so many thoughts flowing inside my head.  This is why at times; it's hard for me to wake up in the mornings.

            I unremittingly changed the channel.  Nothing was really on, so I turned off the television.  I sat on the couch in silence, having thoughts wander around in my head.  I turned around as I heard footsteps coming into the living room.  It was Yami.

            "Hey Yami," I hesitated, "I have to tell you something."

            Yami sat down next to me and nodded for me to go on.

            "I'm scared," I continued, "I'm afraid of myself."

            "How come, aibou."

            "Something is wrong with me.  I-I must be cursed or something."

            "No aibou, nothing is wrong with you.  Why do you say that?"

            I looked down on the floor and nervously licked my lips.  "I'm seeing things.  I sometimes see blood on the walls…on the floor, in different places.  I don't know why I see them.  And I wish I never had seen them."

            "When had all this happened?" Yami worriedly asked.

            "It happened way earlier today.  At noon.  I was in the bathroom."  I stood up and walked upstairs to my room with Yami behind me.

            As I entered my room, I started to feel light headed and my eye vision was getting blurry.  I glanced to my right and looked at the wall.  My face paled and my stomach was feeling funny.

            "Yami.  Can you see it?  It's right there.  Blood is dripping from the wall."  I pointed at the wall frantically.  Yami shook his head.  I looked to my left and saw the word I hate that's written on my window.

            _'Not again, not again.  Stop.' _I thought.  I crawled onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for a minute.  I closed my eyes slowly, and then opened them.  I looked at the window to my left again.  I hate this.  I hate this so much.  Why is this happening?

            What am I going to do?  Cry?  

            I felt something wet streaming down on my cheeks.  I wiped it away furiously, but more of them keep coming.  I'm crying.  That's all I can do.  Cry and cry…and cry until I can't cry at all.  Yami sat next to me on the bed and hugged me close, whispering to me that I'll be okay.

            _I'll be okay…_

***--***** The killer's POV*****--***

            "Aarrg…damn headache." Well, well, well…pretty Brittney is okay.  She got over her drunkenness quickly.  I wish I could do that.

            "Hello Brittney." I piped with a small smile on my face.  Brittney sat up from her bed.  For a moment she looked at me questioningly, then grin at me.  

            "You sta-"

            "I couldn't allow you to hurt yourself, 'Britt."  I interrupted. She was drunk as hell.  Really, I couldn't let her hurt herself.  I want to hurt her…and watch her bleed.  

            Brittney lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes.  I walked out of her room and entered the bathroom.  I grabbed the alcohol and the razor from the bathroom cabinet.  I walked downstairs into the kitchen and searched for a knife.  However, to my luck, I found a butcher knife.  Oh, happy day.  I entered back in Brittney's room and watched her.  She's so lovely.  The only thing that's hideous about her is that she's breathing.  Well, I can change that.

            I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out two long, shiny red ribbons.  I tied her hands and legs together quickly and silently.  I'm all set.  Now the only thing that's left for me to do is wake her up.  I tickled her ribs, which got her to open her eyes.  I looked down at her and smiled.  

            "Why-why am I tied up?" The girl asked, anxiously looking around the room.  Such a naïve girl.  Poor naïve girl.  

            I grabbed her tied up hands, and sliced her wrists with the razor.  I deliberately slice all over her arm.  I watched her red sweet blood slowly roll down her arm.  Do you hear that?  That beautiful sound Brittney is making?  I love it.  I love the way how she scream and beg for me to stop.  So beautiful.

            My hands reached down to her waist and pulled down her black mini skirt.  I spanned up for her laced up corset.  I'm looking down at her body.  Moreover, it's gorgeous.  Her lovely legs, her soft round breasts, her cute lacey white panty.  So cute, so cute.  

            "Brittney…why are you crying?" I asked, "Stop crying.  It's not going to help you."  I sliced right over her nipple…her thighs…so pretty.  Pretty, pretty, pretty.  

            "No, no. Stop.  Please stop." She begged.  I tilted my head to the side and stared at her with a small frown on my face.  

            "You're bleeding…a lot.  I'll fix that." I grabbed the alcohol and gradually pour it on her cuts.

            "Aaaaaiiii!!!  Stop, s-stop!!!   Please!" she sobbed. 

            "Brittney, Brittney, Beautiful Brittney." I sang as I played with the butcher knife.

            "Don't do it.  Don't."

            I shook my head. "Brittney, what are you afraid of?" I grabbed her hand and chopped off her pinky.  She's crying.  She's screaming.  She's pleading.  Wonderful…

            I hacked off her middle finger.  More screaming.  I did the same thing to her other hand.  More crying.  This is fun.

            "What are you afraid of?" I repeated.

            "You." She painfully responded.  I nodded my head at her answer.

            "I see…" I thought for a moment and I truthfully added, "I'm afraid of myself.  You are scared of me and I am scared of myself.  I don't know who I am anymore."

            I really don't know who I am.  When I kill, I am whole new person.  I'm not the same guy I use to be.  It scares me.

            I looked down at Brittney and smiled at her.

            "I'll miss you Brittney." Then, I raised my arm up plunged the butcher knife into her neck.  Look at her.  Missing her pinky and middle fingers, cuts all over her arms, wrists and legs and a butcher knife stuck in her neck.  Lovely.

            I planted a kiss on her bloody lips and walked away with a smile on my face.  It's not just a smile.  Not a plain regular smile.  It's the killer's smile.  My smile.

***--***--***--***--***

            _Sorry, sorry, sorry.  Please don't hurt me if I took long to update.  I was planning to post chapter 3 way earlier, but I didn't have time.  I didn't save my story on a disk and I had to leave because I was going to Florida.  Now that I am in Florida, I didn't sit down and type this story right away because I was having too much fun…  Anyway, as I was finishing typing…I was waiting for my cousin Dondrell to get his Internet up (it's been about 3 weeks for the disk that access to the internet, to be mailed)…I could have post this story up earlier but my other cousin's computer is really, really slow.  Sorry!_

_(And that song up above is called 4 my people by Missy Elliott…)_

_            Okay. This chapter was more focused on the killer…yeah.  You know…I was started to like Brittney for some weird reason…and I killed her.  Eh, Brittney was dumb…she trusted the killer…now if I got over my drunkenness and saw this guy still in my house…I kick his ass out.  ^_______^  _

_            Okay, once I post this up, I'll start on chapter 4, okay?_

_            (Oh, and I did not really edit this story, I just typed whatever came to mind.)_

_            **Anyway, thanks for reviewing. And for the people who didn't review, but read this story, thank you too.  I would respond to you all, really.  But it's late and I'm kind of tired.  However, if you review chapter three, I will respond to all of you when I put up chapter four okay, thank you and goodnight…err… good morning (it's 2:00 in the morning now)  **_**^__^**__


End file.
